The Road not taken
by Constantly Vigilant
Summary: Harry has been in the Azkaban for three years. Voldemort has become unstoppable. Is the-boy-who-lived going to be there to save the day, or? Featuring a Dark Harry!
1. Default Chapter

Harry had read many fairy tales in his childhood; he had nothing better to do, locked in his cupboard as he was. He had read about the fearless knights in armor setting out on an adventure to save the beautiful princess from the clutches of evil magicians. The story always ended with the defeat of all that was evil and good always won. But, as Harry Potter later found out, that was not the case in the real life.  
  
Sitting in his cell in Azkaban prison, Harry had nothing to do but contemplate over the con and pos of his life. And the more he thought, the more he regretted the choice he made in his first year. The choice that completely changed the course of his life.  
  
Voldemort had warned him about that, subtly. He told him that in the world, nothing mattered except power. Power to bend others to your will. He had yelled, he had denied, and called Voldemort a liar. But where did it get him? All the lives he had saved, consciously and unconsciously. And now these very lives were anxious to take his own.  
  
Despite the overwhelming vote, Harry had not been given the Dementor's Kiss, for being a minor. It was the only good that had come of this. That, and his new realization of what life entailed.  
  
He was what, seventeen, eighteen years old. He had lost count. But he was sure that was it. He had been sent here near the end of his sixth year. So, he had been here roughly two years. Enough to drive a man insane. But not Harry. Not Harry Potter.  
  
The visions through his scar showed Voldemort conquering the world. Ministry collapsed half a year ago. Minister Fudge died in the attack. Harry could appreciate that. Fudge could've stopped them sending him here, if he had wanted to.  
  
Once in, Harry focused all his energy in learning Occlumeny, to keep the Dementors and Voldemort out of his head. That had proven to be a very useful skill. If not for that, Harry would've been rotting alive in his cell, begging for death.  
  
He had discovered his Legilimency powers by pure luck. In a fit of rage, he had wished with all his mind to hurt the Dementor sucking his emotions. At once, he had felt himself in the foul creature's mind. It was frightening, it was exhilarating. He felt his power on the creature, felt that he could kill the creature that had tormented him so with but a thought. But he refrained himself.  
  
Harry now set upon this new project, becoming a Legilimens. Then after one another, he discovered and conquered the traits that other wizards could only dream of. It still didn't satisfy him though. He needed power, beyond all imaginations. So, he started strengthening his magic. He meditated through day and night, looking deep into himself and seeking the core of his being, where his magic was hidden. It was not easy. And it took him most part of the year, but at last he accomplished what he had sought.  
  
On July 31st, about three years after his wrongful imprisonment, on his birthday, Harry decided to give himself a birthday present; he was breaking free.  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty year old Ronald Weasley sat in his tiny office finishing last of the day's work. There was not much, considering the war going on. Voldemort had destroyed the original Ministry building, so all the records were destroyed. Ron now worked in Magical Law enforcement.  
  
He was also a part time member for the Order of the Phoenix, lead by Albus Dumbledore. Hermione was a researcher for the Order.  
  
With a regretful sigh, Ron remembered his other best friend; Harry James Potter. He had been there when they took him. He still remembered the day as clear as it happened tomorrow.  
  
"Hey Harry, what are you doing?" Asked a sixteen year old Ron. Harry looked up from his Charm's homework.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just doing this work for Flitwick." He replied.  
  
"C'mon Harry, it isn't due for another four days." Ron groaned. His friend had become a lot more studious this year. Well, Hermione sure had been happy.  
  
"Just thought to get it out of the earlier. I've got other stuff to care of." He replied absently, reading through his essay for double-checking.  
  
"Fine. I'm going to go fly a bit out there. Wanna come?" Ron offered, knowing his friend could never resist that. But he was to be disappointed.  
  
"No, I've got loads of work to do," Harry said, frowning at something in his essay. "You go, have fun." He waved his hand.  
  
"'K. If you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure." He went back to his own world, mumbling something about ten ways to use an Expelliarmus.  
  
It was the very next day that he was hauled off to the prison.  
  
"I never did anything!" Harry shouted and struggled in the tight grip of two strong Aurors.  
  
"You were found on the spot, Mr. Potter. Besides how would you justify for the illegal, and quite dark I might say, stuff hidden in you trunk." Minister Fudge was besides himself with glee.  
  
"We have every evidence against you, Mr. Potter. It is sufficient to earn you a life sentence in Azkaban, which I might add it will." The tall, elegant form of Lucius Malfoy moved from behind Fudge.  
  
He approached Harry and whispered in his ear.  
  
"You are finished, Mr. Potter!"  
  
Smirking, he left with his cloak billowing behind him.  
  
"Bring him!"  
  
"No! No! I didn't do anything. You've got to believe me, Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore!" Harry cried and struggled.  
  
Dumbledore turned his head away from the scene and sighed heavily.  
  
Professor McGonagall moved swiftly to soothe him.  
  
"It was none of your fault, Albus. The boy chose the path for himself." She glared hatefully at Harry.  
  
"I understand, Minerva. But perhaps if I had been there to stop all the dark events in his life, he had not chosen the way of vengeance. Alas, Minerva. I've failed again."  
  
"Harry Potter, you are taken into custody for meddling with the darkest of magicks and owning dark artifacts. You are also found guilty of the murder of Dennis Creevy. For this, you are sentenced to live the rest of your life in the wizard prison Azkaban. Signed Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic." 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Ron had watched, horrified and unbelieving when they condemned his best friend to the hell known as Azkaban. He had tried to help Harry, to explain to Dumbledore that it was none of Harry's fault. But Dumbledore told them to trust him to explain the situation. He told him and Hermione about the prophecy. He told them of Harry's reaction after Sirius's death; finally he said.  
  
"I believe it was vengeance which led Harry to do this, Mr. Weasley. Hatred is a negative emotion. And when it enveloped Harry, all thoughts of right and good deserted him." Dumbledore explained gravely.  
  
"There is no one sorrier than me that he ended up this way. But it will be for good that we send him away."  
  
"But what-what was Harry using that stuff for?" Hermione asked once she got control over her emotions.  
  
A frown marred Dumbledore's face.  
  
"This is very complicated, Ms. Granger. I believe that the magical growth that Harry had been experiencing hadn't been natural. I believe that he did some kind of ritual to enhance his magical power and rituals like that need blood sacrifice." He examined them with scrutinizing eyes. Ron shivered at the thought.  
  
"This isn't the first time that anyone has tried that kind of thing. There are always some who seek the dark, but quick ways, instead of doing it with practice and special exercises."  
  
"Tom Riddle." The word escaped from Hermione's lips before she could stop it. Dumbledore shook his head sadly.  
  
"Yes. He also had the same reason. Vengeance. He was brilliant. He could've been put down into the history as a great and powerful sorcerer. But he chose the dark way." The pensive look on Dumbledore's face was unsettling. He looked like he didn't know if they existed.  
  
Finally he shook his head and dismissed them.  
  
It had been very difficult for the best friends of the boy-who-lived to come to terms with this. But they had lived. Ron couldn't bring himself to hate his friend. He had once gone to visit him. One year after his imprisonment.  
  
He was huddled in a dark cell in the lowest dungeons of the Azkaban. When he called him, Harry had just raised his head and asked.  
  
"Do you believe them?"  
  
Ron couldn't bring himself to answer. He wanted to say no. He wanted to say that yes, he had believed him when anyone else wouldn't. But that would be a lie.  
  
After looking at his face for a few seconds, Harry sighed heavily.  
  
"Go away, Ron. I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Why did you do it, Harry, why?" Ron's voice broke at the end.  
  
"I didn't." Harry barked back a bitter laugh, leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
Ron felt like a door has been shut on his face, forever. Ron couldn't bear to stay any longer. He got out of that place as fast as possible. After that one time, he couldn't bring himself to face Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny Weasley sighed, encircled in the arms of her boyfriend. It was amazing what could happen in such a short span of time. If anyone had told her that she would be dating Draco Malfoy in three years, she would have laughed in their face and called them insane. She would've done the same if anyone had told her that Harry Potter would turn out to be evil.  
  
It had been very hard on Ginny. She had still fancied Harry in her fifth year, although she pretended to be over him. She had figured that maybe he would notice her if she could at least talk to him without blushing. Imagine her shock and disbelief when Harry Potter, the emblem of Light and the very beacon of hope for the people of Wizarding World was accused of practicing Dark magic.  
  
She guessed this was what drew her towards Draco. He had, in his seventh year, confessed to Professor Dumbledore. He had dropped by right after a Death Eater meeting, looking sick. He had confessed to be the Dark Lord's supporter for several years. He hadn't taken the Dark Mark yet, but according to him, he had come close.  
  
She remembered how shocked they had been. Ron had declared right away that Malfoy was spying for the Dark Lord and demanded him thrown away in Azkaban. But Professor Dumbledore had listened to the broken and nearly hysterical boy, and offered him a position in the Order of the Phoenix. Draco had been spying on Voldemort for them since.  
  
Finally, during her seventh year, she had gotten enough courage to admit that she liked him. They had been together since. She had found out the tender side of Draco which he kept firmly under his cool and stiff attitude.  
  
"Did Ron tell you? There is an Order meeting tomorrow evening." Ginny addressed her boyfriend, reluctantly stepping out of his embrace.  
  
"Yes, he did." Draco answered, lowering his face towards Ginny's.  
  
She dodged backwards. "Feeling a bit romantic today, aren't we?" Ginny teased.  
  
Draco grunted. "Well, anyone would if they had to kiss the Dark Lord's boots once a week." Draco replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I'd better be off to work." Ginny said, collecting her things.  
  
She shared a kiss with Draco before apparating out.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day's newspaper brought much disorder in the already turmoil filled Wizarding community. Ginny Weasley came barging in the meeting room of the Order of the Phoenix. The environment was grim. The room was already filled with the members.  
  
She went straight to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, is this true?" She asked, barely above a whisper, dreading the answer.  
  
"I am afraid it is, Ms. Weasley." Dumbledore said heavily.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention." Dumbledore called out while Ginny took a seat.  
  
"It is grievous news that we hear today." He started.  
  
"As you all know, Harry Potter has escaped Azkaban." He scanned the room. Although all the people already knew this, a few gasps were heard around the room.  
  
"According to the records we have received from Azkaban guards, he is a very dangerous man. His escape from Azkaban without any type of outside help or any Animagus ability is enough prove for that." Few people were heard gasping, and the word 'traitor' was repeated often in angry mutterings.  
  
"The guards of Azkaban describe him as a very accomplished Legilimens and Occlumens." Snape sneered at this.  
  
"Load of rubbish, that's what it is! The boy couldn't stop transmitting his thoughts out, much less hide them." He said in objection.  
  
"I believe we will find that out soon. As the Ministry isn't competent, it is up to us to catch Potter and deliver him back to Azkaban. I would recommend extreme caution when dealing with him."  
  
"We will gather volunteers and forge a team to capture him, before the Dark Lord does." The members gathered shivered at the thought of Voldemort and Harry Potter together.  
  
"So all of those who want to volunteer; stay. The rest of you can go." Dumbledore dismissed them all.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: I know that this isn't a good place to leave it but I'm really out of ideas right now, so you'll have to bear with me. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. It really heartens me to see positive responses. :)  
  
And...  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
